


The pain of grief

by SongForReluctantHeroes



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluffety fluff fluff fluff, so cute, very short story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 03:05:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3920584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongForReluctantHeroes/pseuds/SongForReluctantHeroes





	The pain of grief

(y/n)'s feet made soft 'padding' noises as she ran down the hallways, the moonlight casting what little light there was to see through the windows. Tears slipped down her face and onto the  cold granite floor. She burst through the double doors, bare feet making contact with the damp, cold grass, and she ran. Just ran until she couldn't breath, her vision was clouded and the sobs escaping her body made her collapse in a ball. Many cadets had done the same that evening, some of which were still roaming the large grounds, including Bertholdt Fubar who'd seen the young girl running and decided to follow her. The day had been tough on all of them, a lot of people lost good comrades in the battle of trost, (y/n) (l/n) being one of them. She'd lost her best friend, Lexy Arlert, on that horrific day. Lexy had taken a shine to the (h/c) haired girl when they both started Military Training. They'd grown close over time and had become part of a group with Annie, Braun and Fubar. Lexy had been the only one who knew of (y/n)'s crush on Bertholdt, and Bertholdt's crush on (y/n). The (small/tall/medium) girl was hunched over in the mud, head on the floor, clutching her sides as cries ripped from her throat into the night air. The tall  boy slowed his footsteps when he saw a shadow on the ground, he recognied (y/n)'s voice amidst the strange sounds coming from the shivering heap in the dirt. He bent down and wrapped his arms around the girl, picking her up and holding her tightly.  
"It's okay, (y/n), I've got you, it's okay now." He whispered, kissing her (h/l) hair repeatedly. "It's okay, I won't let anything happen to you anymore. I'll protect you (y/n)."


End file.
